Phantom Pair
by Ice.Angel16
Summary: Aku adalah seorang phantom, dia juga seorang phantom. Awalnya dia hanya seorang lelaki perayu wanita yang biasanya kuabaikan. Namun mengapa sekarang aku berharap bahwa rayuan yang biasanya dia tujukan pada perempuan lain, punya arti lebih pada diriku? Padahal aku tahu betul bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersatu...
1. Meeting the Phantom

Suara langkah kakiku menemaniku berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Lumina. Ya, Lumina. Gadis super-kaya yang tinggal di mansion itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat rumah itu... yap, hanya melihat-lihat...

Angin makin kencang meniup. Aku merapatkan overall-ku ke tubuhku. Harusnya aku membawa jaketku... sial!

Di depan pagar mansion megah itu aku berhenti. Tempat tinggal yang sangat bagus, pikirku. Sangat bagus untuk targetku selanjutnya...

Kriet...

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkanku. Begitu melihat siapa yang keluar, aku membatu. Seorang berambut perak melangkah keluar dengan santainya sambil membawa kantung hitam besar yang dibawanya di bahunya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum puas di bibirnya.

BRAK!

Aku lalu dikejutkan (lagi) oleh sebuah bantingan pintu yang suaranya sangat keras. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan wajah yang murka datang berlari ke arah lelaki berambut perak itu. Dia pun berhenti.

"KEMBALIKAN BARANGKU, PENCURIIII!" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Kurasa telingaku sempat berdenging akibat teriakannya.

Hah? Tunggu... pencuri?

"Hehe..." lelaki itu tertawa dengan suara pelan. Dia memegang dagu gadis itu dan berbisik di telinganya. "Tidak baik marah-marah begitu... Tidak baik untuk wajahmu yag menawan, loh..." dan seketika itu ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah.

"Oooh, Phantom Skye..." dia tiba-tiba ambruk. Lelaki yang bernama 'Phantom Skye' itu tersenyum.

Aku segera menghampirinya. "Hei, 'Phantom Skye'" kataku dengan suara ringan sebisaku. "Tidak baik, lho, mencuri barang-barang orang lain."

"Hm?" Phantom tampak sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaanku ini. "Wah, wah... siapa namamu? Matamu secantik bintang-bintang..."

"Ya, ya. Hentikan rayuanmu itu. Berikan barang-barang anak itu kembali." Kataku sambil menunjuk perempuan tadi dengan jempolku.

"Tidak akan, _Fair Maiden_." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya mengambil apa yang tidak begitu mereka perlukan, bukan?" Sial, perkataannya ada benarnya juga...

"Tapi mengambil barang orang lain itu salah!" balasku. "Kembalikan barang anak itu."

"Maafkan aku, tapi tidak bisa..." katanya. "_By the way_, panggil aku Skye. Siapa namamu, _Beautiful lady_?"

Aku mendesah. "Claire," kataku pasrah, "Claire Westwood."

"Nama yang indah, cocok dengan wajahmu yang menawan." Begitu dia selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, aku pun memeluknya.

"Wow, _maiden_... jangan terburu-buru." Dia mendorongku dengan lembut kembali. "Lihatlah apakah kita akan bertemu lagi." Dan dengan satu kedipan mata, dia menghilang bersama angin.

Aku terdiam selama sesaat. Lalu aku berjalan kembaki ke gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil semuanya kembali, tapi..." aku mengeluarkan beberapa aksesoris emas, "aku berhasil mengambil kembali ini."

"Oh, terima kasih! Aku sangat bodoh untuk termakan kata-kata manis laki-laki itu!" Dia ragu-ragu sedikit. "Um, Claire, kan? Terima kasih!" dia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya kembali.

Dengan senyuman puas, aku berjalan kembali ke rumahku, beserta giwang berlian di dalam kantong _overall_ku.

* * *

Rumahku adalah rumah biasa bertingkat dua dengan gaya _gothic_ yang terletak beberapa puluh meter ke dalam hutan bekas peternakan dulu. Tidak ada yang mengurusnya, jadi, aku memesan bahan-bahan membangun dan membangun rumahku ini.

Begitu aku masuk, bau mawar lembut menyambut kedatanganku, beserta kucingku, Comet.

"Aku pulang", kataku. Kucingku pun bangun, menyambutku dengan menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke kakiku. "Oke," kataku sambil tertawa kecil,"waktunya makan malam."

Aku masuk ke dapur dan mengeluarkan satu ikan dari kulkas. Ikan itu kurebus dan kuhancurkan, diselesaikan dengan taburan bumbu. Kutuangkan makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk makanan Comet.

"Comet, makan malaam!" teriakku dengan pelan. Comet pun masuk. Kuletakkan makanannya ke lantai dan dia mulai makan dengan lahap.

Kukeluarkan lagi bahan makanan, nasi, kecap dan udang. Dengan bahan itu kumasak nasi goreng simpel untuk makan malamku. Kubawa makananku ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa ungu gelapku. Nasi hangat memasuki mulutku, otomatis menghangatkan perutku. Kureka kembali adegan tadi. _Phantom Skye—bukan, Skye... _kututup mataku dan menyerap hangat makananku sebanyak mungkin. _Dia adalah seorang phantom ya..._

Suara kucingku menyadarkanku kembali dari lamunanku. Comet datang dan lompat keatas sofaku, duduk di sampingku. Dia mengeong dan beberapa saat kemudian, jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Setelah selesai membereskan makan malam dan mandi, aku melompat naik keatas tempat tidurku. Terbaring di bawah selimut hitam, aku setengah tertidur. Comet melompat naik ke atas tempat tidurku, berbaring di dekat kakiku. Dengan tersenyum kecil, akupun jatuh tertidur.


	2. The Goddess Pond

**Yeiii, akhirnya updateee! \(^^)/ jadii, kali ini hanya semacam pengisi antara chapter, jadi semacam tidak terlalu penting... tapi baca! Karena akhirnya Claire dan Skye ketemu secara normal! (di Goddess Pond)**

**Umm...**

**Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon, hanya plot cerita ini.**

* * *

Aku bangun dengan mata yang capek. Begadang menonton Phantom itu menghibur, tapi _sangat_ tidak baik untuk mataku. Aku menyeret diriku sendiri ke dapur dan membuat kopi. Aku juga membuat makanan Comet, tapi dia belum datang-datang juga. Huh, dasar kucing malas.

Selama setengah jam aku menikmati kopiku dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. Comet pun datang dan melahap habis makanannya, lalu berbaring di dekat kakiku. Kucing yang lucu, tapi teteap saja, malas.

Setelah sarapan—makananku adalah nasi dan lauk sayur tumis—aku langsung mencari-cari baju untuk dipakai hari itu, dan aku pun memilih sebuah kaus polos berwarna hitam dan celana berbulu coklat. Sebagaimanapun aku menyukai celana pendek, aku akan mati kedinginan bila kakiku dibiarkan terbuka dan ditampar oleh angin musim gugur. Setelah mandi, aku langsung memakai jaket hitam berbuluku, dengan ujung lengan berwarna ungu. Aku pun segera berjalan keluar.

Angin dingin musim gugur menyambut wajahku yang memerah karena kedinginan. Aku langsung mulai mengambil penyiramku dan mulai menyiram tanaman ubi manis yang sudah hampir siap dipetik itu, dengan sedikit titik-titik hijau menghiasi ujung-ujungnya. Ada juga bawang, paprika, terung dan wortel, juga bunga MagicGrass, yang akan kupanen untuk diawetkan. Kuncup bunga terdapat 3 biru dan 2 merah. Meskipun tidak besar, lahan sebesa cukup untuk menumbuhkan makanan sendiri, dan aku masih bisa mencuri susu dan telur dari kota, hanya 15 menit berjalan.

Begitu selesai, aku meletakkan penyiramku kembali dan masuk ke dalam rumahku, dengan cepat berlari ke depan perapian dan dengan cepat menyalakan api, membuat Comet datang dan berbaring di depan diriku yang juga sudah berbaring . Diundang oleh kehangatan yang di buat oleh perapianku, aku pun kembali jatuh tertidur.

Aku terbangun karena api yang mulai padam membuat Comet melompat ke atas sofa yang penuh dengan selimut, berusaha mencari kehangatan di dalamnya. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengambil beberapa kayu dari peti besi beberapa meter di samping perapian. Karena apinya belum sepenuhnya padam, aku hanya meniup pelan ke arah kayu yang memiliki warna kemerahan, memasukkan kayu, dan menikmati api yang mulai menyala kembali. Aku baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap, dan aku tidak merasakan kantuk sedikitpun, terima kasih karena tidur tadi.

Aku mengerang dan mengambil mantel hitamku, sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Setelah memakai sepatu boot-ku dan memakai sarung tangan, aku pun meninggalkan rumah, beserta Comet yang sibuk bermain bola benang di depan perapian. Dasar.

Aku berjalan santai, menikmati langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang malam ini, dan bulan purnama yang menyediakan cukup cahaya untuk jalan tengah malamku ini. Aku mengeluarkan bantalan hangat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mantelku.

Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, berputar putar sambil mencari lokasi baru, karena kupikir mansion itu memang mewah, tapi cuma berisi berlian dan perlengkapan berharga lainnya. Mewah, tapi tidak berguna. Tapi aku menyukai barang mewah, jadi mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya dan me'lihat-lihat' isinya.

Setelah beberapa jam memutari desa kecil itu, tujuan terakhir adalah Goddess Pond. Mungkin melemparkan bunga untuk persembahan untuk menanyakan kabar Vivi.

Dan yang sedang duduk di samping Goddess Pond itu bukanlah orang yang begitu menyenangkan untuk ditemui.

Skye.

Ugh, memikirkan namanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Orang itu adalah phantom—sama sepertiku, tapi kita sama sekali berbeda. Dia hanya mencuri benda yang dia _inginkan_, sedangkan aku mencuri apa yang aku _butuhkan_, ditambah dengan beberapa aksesori dan furnitur kecil.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Sial, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia segera berbalik dan tersenyum dengan senang melihatku. Bagiku, dia hanya tertarik padaku karena aku tidak tunduk pada wajahnya yang tampan (mengarah ke cantik, ugh) dan kemampuannya untuk merayu wanita. Aku hanya mendesah dan berjalan mendekat, duduk setidaknya 2 meter dari phantom itu, dan terdiam.

"Wah, sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang sering bicara," katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum se'tampan' mungkin, "Aku menyukai itu."

Sekali lagi, aku mendesah sambil memetik bunga terdekat, yang sepertinya adalah bunga MagicGrass biru, dan memutar-mutarnya di tanganku. "Kau tahu," aku memulai, "kalau kau berharap untuk menaklukkanku, jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Aku melempar bunga itu ke dalam kolam.

"Kenapa aku harus—wow." Katanya sambil melihat apa yang aku lihat. Tempat dimana bunga itu mendarat di air mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru pucat yang semakin terang, lalu cahaya itu tersusun menjadi wujud Harvest Goddess.

"Maaf." Kataku sambil berkonsentrasi, lalu aku menjentikkan jariku. Lelaki itu sepertinya sedikit panik, lalu kembali tenang.

"Heh, sepertinya kau tidak ingin pembicaraanmu didengarkan oleh orang lain." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ugh, mengerikan.

Aku berbalik ke Harvest Goddess dan mulai berbicara. "Harvest Goddess, bisakah kau memberitahuku keadaan Vivian Antoinette?" tanyaku. Rasanya aneh sekali menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tapi itu harus dilakukan agar informasi Harvest Goddess tidak salah.

"Hmm... baiklah." Katanya. Dia menutup mata sejenak, dan kembali membukanya. "Dia baik-baik saja." Kata-kata itu membuatku lega. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Vivi. Dia adalah teman baikku, dan yang melatihku menjadi sorang phantom. Tapi karena hari itu...

"Tapi tempatnya tidak kuketahui." Katanya sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Dia sepertinya sedang memasang sebuah pelindung yang akan menyembunyikan keberadaannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia sehat." Aku tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Dan dengan satu cahaya terang, dia pun menghilang. Setelah beberapa menit, aku pun menjentikkan jari.

"...Halo, halo? Ah, pendengaranku sudah kembali lagi." Kata Phantom itu sambil tersenyum. "omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kau bisa tersenyum seindah itu, sama indahnya seperti..." aku memotong kalimatnya dengan kasar.

"Dengar, Skye, kan? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang. Aku butuh tidur, tidur yang _sangat _banyak, jadi kusarankan tidak menggangguku saat aku sedang ingin tidur." Kataku sambil berdiri dan membersihkan rumput yang menempel di pakaianku. Hei, panggil aku kasar, tapi dia memang menyebalkan.

"...Ooh." katanya, terdengar sedikit kecewa. "tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya ingat saja, kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu berada di kolam ini tiap jam 10 malam." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Huek.

"ya, ya, ya..." kataku sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

"...gadis yang menarik." Kata Skye setelah Claire sudah pergi jauh.

* * *

Aku dengan cepat mengganti bajuku, mencuci muka, memadamkan perapian lalu melompat ke atas tempat tidurku, dengan Conet mengekor tidak jauh di belakang. Begitu melihat kucing itu setengah tidur, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Kucing aneh," kataku sambil tertawa kecil, "selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum."

Dan dengan itu, aku meniup lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya ruangan itu, menenggelamkan diriku dalam kegelapan yang anehnya, menenangkan.

* * *

**Gimana? Gimana? Mungkin agak random dan gaje, tiba-tiba muncul Vivi dan sebagainya. tapi, itu karena saya sudah menyiapkan cerita chappie 3, jadi agak berantahkan -"**

**dan jangan lupa...**

**RnR!**


	3. The Past and the Reason

**Halohalohalooo, jadi sekarang double-upload :D karena cerita chap 3 lahir (?) duluan dari chap 2, jadi beginilah ^^**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya memiliki plot cerita ini (sayang sekali...)**

* * *

Pada jam 4 AM, aku terbangun dengan suara kucingku mengeong. Comet mencakar-cakar pintu belakang, ingin agar pintu itu dibuka. Dengan rambut berantakan dan memakai baju tidur, aku berjalan ke arah pintu besi bercat hitam tersebut.

"Yaaaa..." ucapku sambil menguap. Orang gila macam apa yang bangun pada jam 4 pagi dan mengunjungi rumah orang lain?

"Namaku Witch Princess." Seorang berambut pirang keriting berdiri tepat di depan pintuku.

"Oh, halo... Jadi, mau apa datang kesini pagi-pagi?" ucapku sambil menggosok mataku. Hebat, baru bangun dan sudah bertemu orang aneh.

"Apakah namamu... Phantom Claire?" tanyanya sambil membaca sebuah kartu kecil. Aku baru sadar bahwa dia membawa sebuah kotak kiriman berbungkus kertas hitam.

"Panggil saja aku Claire." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya... Claire. Ada sebuah titipan kecil dari Vivi. Yang hidup di pulau Castanet?" katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak tadi. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambil paket itu dari tangannya.

"Selamat menikmati." Dan dalam satu jentikan jari, Witch Princess itu pun hilang, meninggalkan gumpalan asap merah didepanku.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiri diam, aku baru mengingat siapa 'Vivi'. Aku pun bergegas menutup pintu dan berlari ke depan perapian. Dengan terburu-buru aku merobek kertas hitam pembungkus paket itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kayu antik yang mempunyai 2 lubang kunci. Aku mengeluarkan kunci antik hitam yang bergelantungan di rantai kalungku dan membuka lubang kunci yang pertama.

"Lubang kunci kedua ini..." aku menyentuhnya dengan ringan dan sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam muncul dari ujung jariku, membuka kotak tersebut. Begitu terbuka, kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat menerjang keluar dari kotak itu. Kekuatan itu membuat Comet, yang duduk di sampingku, hampir terlempar. Begitu kekuatan itu mereda, aura ungu tua membungkus kotak itu. Didalamnya ada sebuah kertas kecil dan sebuah kalung kecil hitam yang berbandul kristal ungu berbentuk tetesan air. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Claire,_

_ Masih ingat aku? Vivi, penyihir dari Castanet. Begitu kau membuka kotak ini, kau akan berubah menjadi 'Black Phantom'. Kau bisa memakai sihir dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Kau juga bisa melakukan teleportasi dan menyembunyikan keberadaanmu. Pakailah kalung yang ada di kotak ini, karena itu adalah tanda bahwa kamu sudah menjadi seorang Black Phantom. Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk menjadi black phantom, jangan pernah lupakan tujuanmu._

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kuremas kertas surat itu sekeras mungkin.

_...Vivi?_

* * *

_**12 Tahun yang lalu**_

_Ledakan ada di mana-mana. Prajurit-prajurit berseragam putih berceceran di sekitarku. Aku merunduk dengan telinga tertutup. Aku takut! Kenapa perang tiba-tiba pecah? Kenapa aku sendiri? Kenapa tidak ada yang mempedulikanku? Air mata bercucuran keluar dari mataku yang sudah muak melihat semua ini. Aku tertendang, terbakar, lebam dan tergores oleh prajurit di sekitarku. Banyak orang dewasa memegang anak kecil berlarian ke pintu keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang sendiri? Mana papa dan mama? Dan Jill? Kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku?!_

_ Angin berhembus dengan sangat kuat di sampingku, lalu sebuah tangan menarikku. Aku pun naik ke atas sesuatu yang melayang._

_ "Pegang yang kuat!" kata orang yang baru menarikku itu. Aku menurut dan memeluk dia seerat mungkin. Lalu kami melayang dengan sangat cepat, sambil menghindari proyektil yang meluncur ke arah kami. Berkali-kali aku hampir terbanting jatuh. Lalu setelah terbang dalam waktu yang sangat lama, kami berhenti. Tidak ada ledakan, tidak ada perang._

_ Aku diselamatkan._

_ "Um, terima kasih..." kataku sambil melihat ke sekelilingku. Rawa dan pohon-pohon raksasa mengelilingiku. "Tapi... kau siapa?"_

_Dia tersenyum dengan lembut. "Namaku... Vivi." Dia lalu menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. "kau pasti kaget. Masuk saja dulu."_

_Aku mengekor dibelakang wanita baik itu, memasuki gubuk kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Begitu aku masuk, rak-rak yang penuh dengan cairan aneh dan buku-buku bahasa asing menyambutku. Sebuah pot yang sangat besar terletak di ujung pondok tersebut, berisikan cairan merah kehijauan yang mendidih, mencipratkan campuran asam yang mendesis begitu mengenai permukaan apapun, menghancurkannya._

_Aku tertegun, hanya bisa berdiri di tempat sambil terdiam. Wanita itu pergi ke sebuah rak dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca yang diisi oleh cairan putih kebiruan dan berjalan ke arahku._

"_Ini, minumlah." Katanya ramah. Aku menatap botol itu dengan curiga, tahu-tahu itu adalah racun, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap meminumnya. Cairan itu dengan lancar mengalir melewati tenggorokanku, meninggalkan jejak rasa manis, seperti susu._

"_Baikan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Entah mengapa setelah meminum itu, perasaanku membaik. Aku menaruh botolnya di atas permukaan terdekat. Kami pun terdiam._

"_...apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?" tanyanya, memecah keheningan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang keluargaku? Tapi biarlah, siapa tahu dia mengetahui sesuatu yang penting. Aku pun mengangguk pelan._

"_Yah... tapi sebelum itu, duduklah disitu." Katanya sambil menunjuk tempat tidur penuh dengan buku-buku tebal, tapi dengan tempat pas untuk orang seperti aku duduk._

"_Jadi..." awalnya sambil melayang ke arahku. "Orangtuamu... yah... mereka... sudah pergi..." katanya dengan perasaan menyesal tertulis di wajahnya._

_Pergi...?_

"_A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Tidak mungkin kan..? masa mereka... tidak mungkin!_

"_...mereka meninggal..." katanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin, air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang berbalik menatap pot besar di ujung._

"_T-TIDAK MUNGKIN! ME-MEREKA PASTI C-CUMA MELARIKAN D-D-DIRI! Ya, pasti cuma itu..." teriakku histeris. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggal! Bagaimana dengan janji mereka membawaku jalan-jalan di air terjun? Janji mereka untuk membelikanku mainan baru?! Air mata tidak percaya dengan deras jatuh membasahi pipiku yang penuh luka dan kotoran. _Tidak mungkin...

"_Maaf, tapi aku juga merasa kehilangan..." kata wanita itu dengan sangat lirih. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Aku pun tertegun. Wanita yang tadinya sangat berani, sangat penyayang, wanita yang melesat masuk ke dalam medan perang untuk menyelamatkan aku kini terlihat begitu lemah, begitu _sedih..._ dia terlihat begitu rapuh sehingga kau bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dia melesat ke tengah perang, demi menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis sendirian, tidak dipedulikan orang lain._

"_I-ibumu..." mulainya dengan suara serak, "dia adalah penyelamatku..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Saat aku masih seumuranmu, seorang remaja berambut pirang dan bermata ungu yang paling indah melihatku. Aku sendirian, tidak mengingat apa-apa... aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sampai ke situ..." ceritanya dengan suara kecil. Air mata yang sedari tadinya dia tahan akhirnya jatuh, membasahi pipinya yang sudah kemerahan menahan rasa sedih._

"_Dia merawatku, _sendiri..._ hebat kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum, menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi... aku tidak menyukai larangan-larangannya. Aku minggat dengan barang seadanya, kue dan sedikit uang. Kukira aku sudah bebas, sudah terlepas dari belenggunya!" katanya sambil tertawa lirih sambil meneteskan air mata pedih. "...tapi, aku salah." Dia kemudian terdiam._

"_Banyak orang mulai mendatangiku. Mereka menawarkan untuk membawaku ke tempat mereka. Aku tidak mau, dan mereka mulai memaksa." Matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh perasaan kesal. "Mereka menyeretku, mengikatku! Mereka menyanderaku!" pada saat ini, suaranya sudah hampir berteriak. "Tapi ibumu datang... menyerahkan segala kepunyaannya, hanya demi aku..." dia terdiam sesaat. "begitu aku dewasa, aku ingin keluar dari rumah agar bisa meringankan beban ibumu. Ibumu juga sudah memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah penyihir... aku pun pergi."_

"_Selagi merebus sampah yang sedah mendidih di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk pot penuh cairan penghancur tadi, "tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk. Aku pun pergi ke tempat ibumu, tapi..." dia menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah terlambat. Mereka semua sudah meninggal, dibunuh oleh..." dia menunjukkan ekspresi jijik sebelum melanjutkan. "Pasukan White Phantom."_

"_Mereka menyerang desamu karena mengira ada anggota klan Black Phantom, musuh mereka." Alisnya berkerut seraya dia melanjutkan. "Tapi mereka kembali dengan hasil nihil. Tidak ada!" teriaknya. "mereka pun kembali, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan..."_

_Begitu dia sudah tenang, dia pun memulai dengan suara yang agak serak, tapi ceria. "Terima kasih telah mendengar cerita menyedihkanku tadi." Dia tersenyum dengan tangguh. "Tapi, kabar baiknya adalah, Jill masih hidup."_

_Mataku menerawang begitu mendengar berita tersebut. _Jill masih hidup?!_ Aku tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Tapi sekarang dia sedang dalam pelarian bersama beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat."_

"_...Claire." katanya tiba-tiba serius. Darimana dia tahu namaku? Dia memegang kedua bahuku. "Apakah kau mau membalas perbuatan pasukan white phantom? Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi kalau kau mau... aku bisa membantumu."_

_Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Membalas...? tapi kata ibu kita harus memaafkan kesalahan orang lain! Mereka..._

_...telah mengambil waktuku bersama ayah dan ibu._

_Mereka membunuh 2 dari 3 orang paling berarti dalam hidupku._

_Apakah mereka pantas dibalas?_

_Akal sehatku berteriak bahwa itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun! Aku bisa hidup damai setelah itu!_

_...tetapi jiwa kecilku yang sudah penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian terus berbisik, bagaimana jika mereka kembali menyerang? Mereka telah mengambil waktuku dengan orang-orang kesayanganku..._

_...maka aku akan merebut waktu mereka bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi._

"_...baiklah." jawabku dengan suara kecil. Vivi tampak senang mendengar jawabanku._

"_Oke, kalau begitu kau akan menjadi seorang... Black phantom. Kau tidak bisa langsung menjadi black phantom. Tapi dengan latihan, kau akan menjadi phantom biasa. Setelah itu barulah kau bisa menjadi antara black atau white phantom!" Dia tampak sangat bersemangat._

"_Oke, latihan dimulai besok. Untuk hari ini, mandilah saja dulu." Dia pun melemparkan aku 1 set baju hitam._

* * *

Aku masih ingat betapa keras latihan itu, betapa penuh perjuangan hari-hariku ditemani oleh Vivi yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi satu gelombag memori langsung menghantamku bagai sebuah tembok bata. Aku meringis, menangis...

_Vivi... andai saja kau ikut bersamaku..._

* * *

_Pasukan White Phantom tiba-tiba menyerang Castanet, pulau kecil ini diserang oleh orang-orang tidak berperasaan. Berapa banyak pun aku melawan, mereka terus mendesak. Akhirnya aku dan Vivi memutuskan untuk mundur ke pelabuhan. Tapi tiba-tiba Vivi berhenti._

"_Vivi, ada apa?! Ayo cepat!" teriakku. Dia tetap tidak bergerak._

"_...Claire." katanya dengan suara penuh penyesalan. "Pergilah dengan yang lainnya."_

"_APA?!" teriakku lagi. Apa yang dia bicarakan?! Bukan saatnya berbicara omong kosong!_

"_Aku dan Gale akan menahan pasukan, bantulah para penghuni pulau kabur, lalu pergilah bersama mereka." Katanya dengan tegas. Tepat pada saat itu, seseorang datang. Dia dan Vivi bertukar pandangan dan mengangguk. Mereka mulai masuk ke posisi, sambil menjulurkan tangan mereka kedepan. Beberapa detik kemudian, lingkaran sihir hitam raksasa muncul, menutupi hampir satu pulau. Para penghuni pulau berhasil melewati barikade itu, namun para pasukan tidak berhasil. Aku mengarahkan orang-orang tersebut ke atas kapal._

"_Vivi, cepatlah!" teriakku dari kapal._

"_...Aku akan tinggal." Katanya denga sangat serius._

"_HAH?! Jangan bercanda!" teriakku. Tidak mungkin!_

"_Tenanglah, Claire... Aku janji, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi..." katanya berlinang air mata._

"_...Baiklah..." kataku pasrah, menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin mengubah keputusannya. Aku pun menarik jangkar dan kapal mulai berlayar._

"_VIVI, KAU SUDAH BERJANJI, JADI TEPATI YA!" teriakku dari kejauhan._

_Denga senyuman berlinang air mata, dia pun membalas:_

"_SUDAH PASTI!"_

* * *

Sudah 2 tahun dan dia mengirimiku paket yang mengubahku menjadi black phantom. Aku lega sekaligus khawatir. Dimanakah dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?

...Tapi dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata dia tekad sekeras batu, aku bersumpah,

"...aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali, dan membalaskan dendamku pada Pasukan White Phantom!"

* * *

**Jadi, masa lalu mereka sangat pahit dan sebagainya. sebenarnya pengen nulis perkembangan hubungan Claire dan Skye, tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran ini ^^" **

**Tapi 1.700 kata lebih loh :D**

**Jadii..**

**RnR! **


End file.
